A device for longitudinally cutting foils and tapes is known from EP 1 238 935 A2. An upper cutter can be positioned transversely to the transport direction of the web for setting a cutting width.
A roll changer is known from DE 101 50 810 A1. Two roll arms form a pair of arms for receiving a roll, each of which arms can be individually moved by its own motor along an axis of rotation of the roll.
DE 196 02 248 A1 discloses a former. For the lateral control of the folded continuous web, the former can be moved along an inlet gap between two downstream located rollers.
A turning bar, which can be positioned transversely to the incoming direction of the web, and a register roller, which can be positioned along the incoming direction of the web, are known from WO 01/70608. The turning bar is pivotable in such a way that it provides directional changes toward either the right or the left, depending on its position.
DE 36 14 981 C2 discloses two web edge sensors, each of which has a drive mechanism. Both drive mechanisms are controlled by a common control device. DE 35 33 274 C3 discloses a similar device.
A transport device with two side-by-side arranged conveying devices for endless material, is shown in DE 195 40 164 C1. Each device has an axially movable advancement arrangement.
An arrangement, by the use of which it is possible to cut two partial webs or three partial webs of variable width out of a running paper web of maximum width and to fold these partial webs, is known from DE 42 04 254 A1. The arrangement disclosed there includes three formers which are arranged at two levels. Two formers, which adjoin each other at a first level, are arranged to be displaceable transversely to the running direction of the paper web in order to be selectively used for folding both partial webs of a paper web which was divided into two partial webs, or for folding the two outer partial webs of a paper web which divided into three partial webs. A matching of other web-conducting devices, except for the formers, to the respective web width is not provided.
A turning bar arrangement is known from DE 43 11 437 A1. Turning bars can be shifted to displace a web, which has been turned by them over its width, toward the left or the right, depending on the position of the turning bars. This turning bar arrangement cannot be easily combined with the arrangement of DE 42 04 254 A1, since a partial web divided into three and which is displaced by half a web width, does not meet the former for which it is destined.
DE 100 03 026 C1 discloses a device for processing a web, and having at least one former and a cutter arranged upstream of it. The cutter and the former can be moved transversely to the running direction of the web by a common actuating member.
Web processing elements or web guide elements, which are embodied as turning bars, as longitudinal cutters and as a registration roller are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,487. These elements can be prepositioned by individual drive mechanisms with regard to a planned production run.
EP 0 457 304 A1 relates to a mechanism of a device for folding pockets. It includes two processing elements which can be moved in opposite directions by a common drive mechanism.